La vie en rose
by justagirl2.0898
Summary: año 1954: Jasper es el nuevo profesor de un colegio de señoritas, donde el objetivo es educar jóvenes para el éxito en la vida matrimonial, sin embargo, conocerá a Alice quien sueña con algo más que ser la esposa de alguien... mal summary (romance profesor- alumna)
1. prólogo

**año 1954**

 **Jasper POV**

Era mi primer día como profesor titular en el Marie Queen, el mejor colegio de señoritas del país. Nunca pensé que me contratarían en una institución en la que el 100% de su alumnado eran mujeres sobre todo porque no hace mucho salí de la universidad y no tengo mucha experiencia laboral hasta el momento, pero digamos que ésta es una gran oportunidad que no desperdiciaré por nada del mundo.

Mi cátedra era sobre literatura universal y al entrar al salón de clases jamás pensé que tendría tantas alumnas inscritas: eran casi 40 chicas que usaban faldas y vestidos en tonos pastel, maquilladas de forma delicada y peinadas como las bailarinas que acompañan a Elvis Presley en sus películas. Todas me miraban con atención por lo que decidí dejar mis libros sobre el escritorio y presentarme.

-Buenos días, señoritas- saludé con una breve sonrisa-. Bienvenidas a la clase de literatura universal, mi nombre es Jasper Hale y seré su profesor durante este año.

-Profesor, tengo una duda respecto al programa- murmuró una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. Vestía una falda rosa pálido, una blusa blanca y un cintillo del mismo color que su falda. Tengo una carpeta con los archivos de todas las estudiantes que tienen las fotos, calificaciones y nombres de cada una; sé que debería haberla revisado la noche anterior pero era imposible memorizar tantos nombres en un solo día.

-Claro... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella Swan- respondió -. Lo que ocurre es que tengo una duda sobre la asistencia: en el programa dice que pide un 80% de asistencia a clases, pero ese porcentaje es solo para las chicas solteras ¿verdad? Con las chicas casadas habrá otras consideraciones ¿cierto?

Miré a mis alumnas un segundo mientras pensaba ¿Chicas casadas? Pero si ellas no tienen más que 17 o 18 años ¿Es normal que niñas de esa edad ya estén casadas?

-La regla de la asistencia es igual para todas- dije antes de tomar la hoja que contenía la lista del curso-; si alguna tiene algún problema personal con su... marido o familia y no puede venir a alguna clase, por favor hágamelo saber.

Comencé a pasar la lista para notar que solo había faltado una chica: Alice Brandon, pero pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que una joven apareció en la puerta de la sala. La muchacha era realmente bonita: tenía los ojos azules, el cabello negro ondulado atado en una cola de caballo, pantalones azúl oscuro y una blusa cuadrillé roja algo escotada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con voz dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa- Tuve unos problemas familiares, pero mi mamá me firmó una nota para justificar mi atraso.

Tardé un par de segundos en responder porque me había quedado mirándola, lamentando en mi fuero interno que Alice Brandon fuese mi alumna... Eso no estaba nada bien...

-Claro, pasa...

La chica entró, se acercó a mi escritorio para mostrarme la nota que comprobaba que lo que había dicho era cierto.

-Es un idiota si le cree...- murmuró una chica mientras yo revisaba la libreta.

-Claramente está mintiendo- susurró una voz que reconocí como la de Isabella-, es evidente que despertó en la cama de algún hombre desesperado y por eso llegó tarde.

Alice se dió la vuelta para mirar a la chica que la estaba difamando, pero decidió guardar silencio y le sonrió antes de agarrar su libreta para sentarse junto a una chica rubia que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Señorita Brandon, no me gustan los atrasos- señalé mirándola a los ojos- pero como es el primer día lo dejaré pasar.

La chica me sonrió un breve momento y asintió una sola vez... Cuando ella hizo eso en lo único que pude pensar es que esto no iba a ser nada fácil...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

 **Alice POV**

Estaba escaqueando las clases de deporte con Rose, mi mejor amiga, mientras fumábamos unos cigarrillos. Las clases de deporte son terrible: nos obligan a usar unos shorts blancos y una camiseta del mismo color para correr y practicar voleibol cada maldita clase... tener deportes después de literatura es realmente una tortura.

-¿Qué opinas del nuevo profesor de literatura?- preguntó Rosalie mirándome con una sonrisa- ¿No crees que es muy guapo como para enseñar en este colegio?

-Sí es bastante atractivo- comenté antes de darle una calada a mi cigarrillo-, pero su programa de clases es muy aburrido ¡Leer la Divina Comedia en una semana equivale a tortura!

-¿No salías con un estudiante de inglés?- sonreí un segundo para mantener el misterio- Él puede explicarte el libro y ayudarte con los ensayos o los exámenes.

-Imposible… dejé de salir con él hace una semana- me expliqué-. Me dijo que quería una novia más en serio, que ya tenía que pensar en casarse y no sé qué estupidez y ya sabes que yo no quiero ni creo en el matrimonio.

Rose se rió un momento mientras yo la miraba divertida. Ella está saliendo con un chico del instituto de hombres, no llevan mucho tiempo juntos pero es su primer novio así que supongo que se espera el final de cuento de hadas.

-Ali...te quiero hacer una pregunta- susurró mientras miraba a mis compañeras correr- ¿Qué se siente estar con alguien?

-Sales con Emmett, creo que ya lo sabes... aunque tener novio está muy sobrevalorado.

-No, me refiero a... estar con alguien...en la cama.

-Oh... - murmuré parpadeando al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una forma de responder a eso- eso...

Rosalie es la única con quien puedo hablar de mi vida privada sin miedo a que me juzgue o piense que soy una cualquiera. La verdad es que ya no soy virgen y como he tenido más de un novio supongo que a mis compañeras del colegio, no les costó deducirlo, pero la verdad es que lejos de preocuparme soy bastante feliz con las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

-Rose no te preocupes demasiado, el momento es único y si estás enamorada será especial- respondí mirándola con ternura-, pero lo importante es que uses pastillas: una píldorita todos los días y no estarás embarazada.

Las pastillas anticonceptivas en el colegio están prohibidas por el consejo de maestros. Se supone que si alguien sabe que una alumna las consume debe comunicarlo de inmediato a la directora y la chica que ose atentar contra la naturaleza, se arriesga a la expulsión inmediata por promover la promiscuidad.

Entiendo que el colegio quiera que sus alumnas sean señoritas perfectas, es decir, tengo clases de decoro y economía doméstica donde básicamente nos enseñan a ser buenas esposas y madres perfectas: nosotras somos la definición de ángel del hogar... pero lo cierto es que el colegio no va a cuidar de mí si es que resulto embarazada y entre tener un bebé y la expulsión, prefiero esto último.

Después de la clase de deportes tengo la clase más estúpida de todas: economía doméstica y decoro. Odio tanto esa clase que durante los 2 últimos años la he aprobado casi por accidente, es decir, no me cabe en la cabeza como introducción al derecho es un electivo y esa cosa que solo nos obliga a ser bonitas y amables es una asignatura obligatoria. Sin lugar a dudas, creo que todo habría sido mejor si hubiese nacido hombre.

-¿No vas a ir?- preguntó Rose mientras la acompañaba a la sala de clases- La señorita Esme te reprobará si faltas.

-La señorita Esme no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que enseña- murmuré riendo-, ni siquiera está casada así que es bástante irónico que nos enseñe como ser buenas esposas: ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que los hombres quieren.

-¿Tu sí?- Rose me miró con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmé- Los hombres quieren una mujer dulce y buena para tener hijos o ser la sirvienta de la casa y una mujer mala para divertirse y disfrutar lo bueno de la vida... Creo que tu y yo sabemos que pertenezco al grupo de las chicas malas.

-Vale, chica mala- murmuró Rose en la entrada de la sala de clases-. Yo iré a clases y le diré a la señorita Esme que estás indispuesta para que no te ponga la ausencia.

-¡Gracias!- exclamé abrazándola- ¡Eres un sol!

Me fui a caminar por los pasillos vacíos del colegio para salir por una de las puertas de emergencia. Como era de suponer nadie me vio así que mi huida como siempre, fue perfecta. Una vez fuera del colegio caminé hacia el centro del pueblo, la verdad es que evadir clases es un talento que muy pocas chicas del Marie Queen logran desarrollar, por ejemplo, no me imagino a Isabella Swan escapando de clases para verse con su novio.

Decidí entrar a la cafetería a la que suelen ir los chicos universitarios a estudiar después de clases, eran casi las 12 del día y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Me ubiqué en una mesa que estaba junto a una pequeña ventana para comenzar con mi tarea de francés: tenía que escribir un poema con cinco estrofas y siendo honesta me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de escribir y tener el curso de francés. Amaba Francia aún más de lo que amaba bailar y comer tartas de chocolate: nunca he ido, pero mi sueño era recorrer sus calles, ver los museos, escuchar a Edith Piaf en vivo y quedarme a vivir en la ciudad de la luz para siempre... Quizás en mi otra vida fui francesa y una parte de mí extraña lo que viví en el pasado...

Estaba realmente concentrada en mi tarea, mientras bebía un poco de café y miraba distraída por la ventana, pensando en qué podría faltarle a mi poema para que fuese una obra maestra.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?- me tensé de inmediato mientras reunía el valor para dirigirle la mirada a la persona que estaba de pie frente a mi mesa. Para mi desgracia era el nuevo profesor de literatura, el que parecía actor de cine pero que no por eso dejaba de ser menos idiota que mis demás maestros.

-Estoy haciendo tarea- murmuré mirándole de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa-, casi es como estar en clases.

-Dame tu libreta- respondió sentándose frente a mí con un tono de voz bastante frío- , tendré que informar a tus padres de que escapaste del colegio para no asistir a clases.

Le entregué la libreta para después apoyar mi mentón sobre mi mano y mirarle atentamente. Él solo me dirigió la mirada cuando terminó de redactar la nota para entregarme mi libreta, lucía algo nervioso por lo que sonreí por ello.

\- Tendrás que traer la nota firmada por tus padres mañana- sentenció-, si no lo haces tendré que comunicar de tu comportamiento a la directora.

-Es algo difícil lo de decirle a mis padres- señalé frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-: están divorciados y mi papá tiene otra familia, así que como comprenderá no lo veo mucho.

-Entonces que la firme tu mamá.

-Creo que preocuparla por algo tan insignificante como esto no vale la pena- argumenté mirándole a los ojos. No sé si sea solo idea mía o en verdad es así, pero algo me dice que he logrado incomodarle, aunque no sé muy bien por qué-, señor Hale si yo quisiera evadir clases y ser una chica mala, no vendría a una cafetería a hacer mi tarea de francés; iría a un bar a coquetear con hombres... Digamos que estoy administrando bien mi tiempo para poder divertirme más tarde.

-"Administrar tu tiempo"...- repitió sonriendo y mirándome como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido- Está bien que quieras aprender francés, pero tienes que ir a tus clases. Si quieres ir a la universidad tienes que poner de tu parte y...

-Señor Hale, al colegio no le interesa que nosotras seamos universitarias; nos educan para ser buenas esposas y tener éxito en nuestros futuros matrimonios- estaba muy enojada y no podía callarme, así que le dije lo primero que se pasaba por mi mente-, tal vez usted cree lo que dice la directora, que somos el futuro de este país, pero no se engañe porque somos las esposas dulces y amorosas de ese futuro. No me cabe duda que usted nunca tuvo clases de economía doméstica o recato cuando estudiaba, pero eso es porque usted tiene pene y nació hombre, mientras yo tengo la desgracia de haber nacido mujer...Debemos ser honestos y comenzar por asumir que yo no voy a ir a ninguna universidad ni me voy a casar con nadie, así que ¿por qué no me deja en paz y pierde el tiempo con chicas que si encajen con el perfil del colegio, como Isabella Swan, por ejemplo?

Jasper Hale me miró un par de segundos sin decir nada mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi bolso. No estaba interesada en quedarme a discutir sobre la educación que nos dan en el mejor colegio de chicas del país, porque para ser honesta a los profesores solo les interesa recibir el cheque de su sueldo a fin de mes.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando él me sujetó por el brazo para que me quedara y poder escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir. El señor Hale lucía muy enojado, pero me dije que no podía dejar que viera lo mucho que me intimidaba, así que opté por mirarle de la forma más altanera que fuese posible a pesar de que en el fondo esto comenzaba a asustarme.

-¡No puedes hablarme así!- espetó mirándome a los ojos- ¡Soy tu profesor!

-¡Suéltame!- exclamé intentando alejarme de su agarre- ¡No me interesa esta discusión! Ya dije todo lo que pensaba y no me arrepiento de nada: ¡Si quieres que te pida perdón entonces pierdes el tiempo!

Jasper me miró como si estuviese considerando la situación: estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza y cortándole la huida a una chica en una cafetería en el centro, además esa chica era su alumna y la escena daba para que todas las personas pudieran mal interpretar lo que estaba pasando... aunque para ser honesta a nadie le importa realmente que él sea mi profesor y que esté o no acosándome, de hecho, si pasará algo o él intentara hacerme algo todo el mundo creería que es mi culpa.

Sé que él sabe eso, quiero decir, ¡tiene que saberlo! porque decide soltarme y se aleja un poco de mí mientras yo le miro con desconfianza.

-Esto no está bien...- susurró, aunque yo no entendía de qué estaba hablando-, no quería hacerte daño, lo siento...

No entendía de qué estaba hablando hasta que miré mi brazo y noté el pequeño moretón que me había dejado producto de su agarre. No dolía y se iba a ir en un par de horas, pero si Jasper quería sentirse culpable por eso yo no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Tengo que irme...- dije sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz-, nos vemos mañana, profesor.

Caminé por su lado y desaparecí de la cafetería. No me importa si se siente o no culpable o si se siente orgulloso de corregir a sus alumnas incluso fuera del colegio como lo hacen los profesores más viejos, pero sí me pone algo incómoda la forma en que me mira, quiero decir, no sé como podré ir a clases mañana y mirarle como si esta escena no hubiese ocurrido. Lo peor de todo es que por un segundo, mientras él me miraba a los ojos y me tocaba, sentí curiosidad sobre como se sentiría acariciar su rubio cabello y probar sus labios.

Jasper es un hombre muy atractivo, sensual incluso, pero no puedo dejar que esa breve curiosidad que duró solo un minuto siga creciendo hasta convertirse en algo peligroso. Sé que antes cuando sentía atracción por un hombre nada me detuvo hasta tenerle en mis manos, peo ahora es diferente: él es mi profesor y aunque mi reputación es bastante mala, no sé si quiero ser ese tipo de chica... todavía.


End file.
